mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy (EG)/Gallery/Equestria Girls
Opening credits Main cast human silhouettes EG opening.png Meeting Twilight Sparkle Main cast human silhouettes EG opening.png Sunset Shimmer bullying Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy being shy EG.png Fluttershy "it doesn't really belong to you either" EG.png Sunset Shimmer corners Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy slinks to the floor EG.png Sunset "you really are pathetic" EG.png|"You really are pathetic." Students afraid of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Fluttershy can't believe what she just saw EG.png Twilight "I couldn't just stand there" EG.png Twilight surprised "Sunset Shimmer?!" EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy "you've heard of her?" EG.png Twilight and human Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy "did you just transfer to Canterlot High" EG.png Twilight Sparkle introduces herself EG.png Fluttershy meets Twilight Sparkle EG.png Fluttershy introduces herself EG.png Fluttershy acting even shyer EG.png Twilight "it sounds like you're saying" EG.png Fluttershy shy in front of Twilight EG.png Human Fluttershy point of view EG.png Fluttershy wide eyes EG.png Fluttershy meets Spike EG.png Fluttershy and Spike "he's so cute!" EG.png Fluttershy feeds Spike a dog biscuit EG.png Spike eats dog biscuit EG.png Fluttershy fawning over Spike EG.png Twilight "he usually just tells me" EG.png Fluttershy confused EG.png Nervous Spike and Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy enamored with Spike EG.png Twilight asks Fluttershy about the crown EG.png Fluttershy "how did you know?" EG.png Fluttershy shaking her head EG.png Fluttershy tells Twilight about the crown EG.png Fluttershy handing out flyers EG.png Students ignoring Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy dropping her flyers EG.png Fluttershy crying by statue EG.png Fluttershy struck by crown EG.png Fluttershy rubs sore spot EG.png Fluttershy picks up the crown EG.png Fluttershy petting Spike's head EG.png Fluttershy "you could say that" EG.png Fluttershy "she and Vice Principal Luna do make the rules" EG.png Fluttershy "probably in her office" EG.png Twilight and Spike take off in opposite directions EG.png Fluttershy "third door on your left" EG.png Twilight and Spike running to Celestia's office EG.png Fluttershy calls out to Twilight EG.png Fluttershy "not really supposed to have pets" EG.png Fluttershy "tuck him into your backpack" EG.png Fluttershy with animal friends EG.png Fluttershy with animal friends 2 EG.png Fluttershy realizes she's late for class EG.png Fluttershy scoops up her animal friends EG.png Fluttershy runs to class and waves goodbye EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy in the lunch line EG.png Fluttershy happy to help Twilight EG.png Fluttershy drops fruit bowl EG.png Fluttershy eyes darting around EG.png Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's shirt EG.png Fluttershy cleaning "a really bad idea" EG.png Twilight looking down at Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy warns Twilight about Sunset EG.png Granny Smith the lunch lady EG.png Fluttershy walking to a lunch table EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy walking in the cafeteria EG.png Fluttershy "vote for you instead of her" EG.png Spike smacks Twilight's head EG.png Twilight corrects herself "everyBODY" EG.png Fluttershy sitting down at a lunch table EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy at the lunch table EG.png Twilight at lunch EG.png Twilight eating like a pony EG.png Fluttershy eating her lunch EG.png Repairing friendships Human Main 5 freshman photo EG.png Twilight smiling with yearbook open EG.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie enter EG.png Pinkie Pie losing her temper EG.png Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie worried EG.png Twilight and friends in front of a laptop EG.png Pinkie Pie playing a video EG.png Twilight shocked by video EG.png Pinkie Pie "It's pretty bad" EG.png Twilight "this all happened yesterday" EG.png Twilight hides behind chair EG.png Main 4 speechless EG.png Fluttershy "I'll still vote for you" EG.png Twilight head meets desk EG.png Fluttershy "you were so nice to stand up for me" EG.png Pinkie Pie offers to help EG.png Fluttershy "don't accept her help" EG.png Rarity points finger at Fluttershy EG.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy arguing EG.png Applejack interrupts argument EG.png Main 4 tension brewing EG.png Twilight reaching her limit EG.png Twilight screams "STOP!" EG.png Twilight opens the yearbook EG.png Main 5 freshman photo 2 EG.png Human main cast smiling at photo EG.png Main 5 about to argue again EG.png Fluttershy mad at Pinkie Pie EG.png Pinkie Pie "what are you talking about?" EG.png Fluttershy "I never sent you a text" EG.png Rarity e-mail from Pinkie Pie EG.png Twilight "didn't you ever ask" EG.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing in background EG.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash hug background EG.png Twilight and friends soccer bleachers EG.png Rainbow Dash talks with Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash agrees to help EG.png Main 5 and Spike scoreboard two-zero EG.png Pinkie Pie scoreboard three-zero EG.png Pinkie Pie scoreboard four-zero EG.png Rainbow Dash juggles the ball EG.png Twilight soccer ball meets face EG.png Twilight Sparkle running clumsily EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike cheering EG.png Pinkie Pie scoreboard five-zero EG.png Main 5 looking down at Twilight EG.png Main cast glaring at Rarity EG.png Rainbow Dash hugging Twilight EG.png Twilight and friends group shot EG.png Helping Twilight win the crown Spike sleeps on Rarity's legs EG.png Twilight we just accidentally EG.png Twilight looking nervously at Flash EG.png Flash Sentry passes by Twilight EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Applejack explains the situation EG.png Twilight's friends thinking EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png Rarity blushing EG.png Rarity regains her composure EG.png Rarity "I have a solution" EG.png Twilight and friends curious EG.png Rarity with friends "obviously very different" EG.png Rainbow Dash puts pony ears on EG.png Rarity "Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us" EG.png Applejack, Rainbow and Fluttershy wearing pony ears EG.png Spike in love EG.png Fluttershy banging cups on the table EG.png Fluttershy banging cups on the table 2 EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Rainbow Dash running with Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy, Dash, and Applejack clap EG.png Other girls join in EG.png Girls clapping in unison EG.png Girls dancing EG.png Girls dancing 2 EG.png Girls dancing 3 EG.png Girls dancing "just like me" EG.png Girls on a splash screen EG.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie splash screen EG.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie splash screen 2 EG.png Girls on a splash screen 2 EG.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looking at each other EG.png Girls with their hands in the air EG.png Fluttershy winking EG.png Girls walking in a line EG.png Girls pointing around EG.png Pink splashscreen dance EG.png Main five "Get up!" EG.png Excited Five of the Friends Dancing and Singing to the Cafeteria Song EG.png Five of the Friends Displaying their Dance Routine whilst Singing the Cafeteria Song EG.png Main five "if you're gonna come around!" EG.png Main five spinning EG.png Five of the Friends Jumping During Their Dance Routine Whilst Singing to the Cafeteria Song EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 8 EG.png Five of the Friends Dancing and Singing to the Cafeteria Song EG.png Applejack and Fluttershy on a green splashscreen EG.png Pinkie Pie pushing Applejack and Fluttershy's scene EG.png Fluttershy "kindness" EG.png Fluttershy hugging Pinkie and Applejack EG.png Main 5 dancing "we can work together" EG.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy running EG.png Main 4 marching down the cafeteria aisles EG.png Twilight singing "school pride" EG.png Main 6 singing jump up EG.png Main 6 singing stomp your hooves EG.png Twilight and friends spinning around EG.png Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity on top of lunch table EG.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy cheering EG.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity with pony ears EG.png Twilight and friends wearing pony ears EG.png Rarity and friends picking out clothes EG.png Twilight running behind a curtain EG.png Main 5 concerned about Twilight EG.png Pinkie Pie "you're from an alternate world" EG.png Pinkie Pie "the crown actually has a magical element" EG.png Pinkie Pie guesses the truth 1 EG.png Pinkie Pie "you need them all to help protect" EG.png Pinkie Pie guesses the truth 2 EG.png Pinkie Pie "a really, really long time!" EG.png Pinkie Pie huge smile EG.png Spike talking to Twilight's friends EG.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie in stunned silence EG.png Fluttershy utterly amazed EG.png Fluttershy talking to Spike EG.png Spike confused by Fluttershy's behavior EG.png Fluttershy big smile EG.png Main 5 surprised "you're a princess?" EG.png Main 5 running up to Twilight EG.png Main 5 crowding around Twilight EG.png Spike "see? told you" EG.png Twilight in happy relief EG.png Getting ready for the Fall Formal Twilight and friends in the ruined gym EG.png Main 5 put their hands together EG.png Main 5 hands in the middle EG.png Mane Six center hands EG.png Main cast circle overhead shot EG.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy about to sweep EG.png Fluttershy holding a garbage bag EG.png Rarity holding a garbage bag EG.png Rarity and Fluttershy hanging streamers EG.png Twilight and friends arm in arm EG.png Students chatting in clean gym EG.png Twilight and happy human friends EG.png Fashionista boy "you got my vote, Twilight" EG.png Twilight and friends "we're awesome" EG.png Fluttershy looking in the mirror EG.png Fluttershy brushing her hair with her pets EG.png Girls attending to their looks EG.png Rarity approaches with a chest EG.png Rarity's friends excited EG.png Twilight's friends and their dresses EG.png Twilight's friends wait for her EG.png Twilight's friends are impressed EG.png Twilight's friends walk towards her EG.png Twilight's friends surround her EG.png The Fall Formal Twilight and friends arrive at the party EG.png Twilight and friends dancing at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight awaiting the Fall Formal vote results EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Main 5 giving chase EG.png Twilight pushing the school doors open EG.png Main 6 following Snips and Snails EG.png Main 6 and Sunset standoff by the portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer demands the crown EG.png Sunset waits for Twilight's decision EG.png Twilight makes her stand EG.png Twilight and Spike make their stand EG.png Twilight "you are not getting this crown" EG.png Sunset reaching for the crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer "grab him, you fools!" EG.png Main cast chasing after Snips and Snails EG.png Fluttershy catches the crown EG.png Fluttershy scared eyes EG.png Fluttershy lassoed EG.png Twilight catches the crown EG.png Twilight throws the crown away EG.png Main cast, Snips, and Snails looking at Sunset EG.png Twilight and Spike glare at Sunset EG.png Twilight and scared friends EG.png Main six and Spike looking up at Sunset EG.png Twilight angry at Sunset EG.png Sunset Shimmer hovering over Twilight EG.png Main cast standing tall EG.png Main six stand together against Sunset EG.png Twilight and friends incoming magic EG.png Twilight and friends protected by magic EG.png Twilight Sparkle overjoyed grin EG.png Main six about to transform EG.png Fluttershy sprouts pony ears EG.png Fluttershy sprouts Pegasus wings EG.png Fluttershy's hair grows into a ponytail EG.png Fluttershy transformation silhouette EG.png Fluttershy transforms "kindness" EG.png Main six transformation silhouettes EG.png Main 6 united by magic EG.png Main 6 magic of friendship EG.png Twilight "here and in Equestria" EG.png Main 5 pony forms on the ground EG.png Sunset Shimmer smoldering in a large crater EG.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike bewildered EG.png Twilight and friends standing over Sunset EG.png Twilight "doesn't just exist in Equestria" EG.png Main 5 in Pinkie Pie hug EG.png Twilight and Sunset "they can teach you" EG.png Girls looking at Twilight EG.png Fluttershy dancing with students EG.png Twilight and friends photo-op EG.png Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png Main cast photo "this is our big night" EG.png Twilight and friends group hug EG.png|Group hugs are always better, when Fluttershy joins in. Twilight and friends "look out for her" EG.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash saying goodbye EG.png Main 5 back to normal EG.png Pinkie Pie running toward the portal EG.png Pinkie Pie and main cast "bummer!" EG.png |index}}